Innocent Dance
by ImJustThatAnimeFan
Summary: SPOILER LIKE A BITCH! "Will you dance with me? Vince is usually the only one that dances with me, the girls get scared when I'm near him and he's always near." GilxKevin/Break . It's Gils birthday at the Baskerville mansion but Glen cant attend, but the Sinclair knight seems free. Gil 8 Kevin 16. Implied VincexGil and GlenxGil IF YOU REALLY REALLY SQUINT. T for cursing.


**Im in drastic need of this couple! WHY'D OZBERT START? Nah, I have nothing against OzBert, I was an OzBert fan until my friend brought Break to my attention…. Geesuz… Such an awesome crack couple… Anyway, there aren't a lot of Kevin stories, and I really like long haired Break! So I decided to make a Break x Gil x Kevin story. Set before Sablier destruction. MAJOR SPOILERS SO STAY AWAY! Oh and also since from the anime and what little manga I can recall, Gil and Kevin came, well at least seem to come from the same time, so just keep that in mind while you read this story. **

The little gold eyed boy whined softly as he ran down the hall, escaping his pursuer for now. He dashed into the next available unlocked room and shut the door silently, running to the closet and curling up into a ball in the corner. He felt himself stop breathing as he heard the door creak open softly and slowly. He wanted to cry out and admit defeat but he had too much pride in his all too small body. A light sigh was heard from outside the closet doors.

"Oh, I wonder where the brat could have gone…" the seriously light voice said as the footsteps sounded and the door closed once more.

The little boy, now known as Gilbert set in his spot for a little longer before opening the door a little, glancing around before deeming it safe and stepped out. He shrieked as he was lifted up by the waist by strong but thin arms. He hit the teenager's back as he was slung over his shoulder. Gilbert cried out when he was thumped on the head, he went quiet and pouted lightly.

"Oh brat, just calm down, Lord Baskerville will be back soon." the voice of reason came from the older male who was carrying him away to get dressed.

"But Master Glen won't be there while I'm there! He'll be out, I have to be with him, it's my duty, and I don't care if it's my birthday day!" Gilbert said quietly as he crossed his arms as much as he could from the position he was in on the persons back, sniffling a little.

The teenager shook his head, sighing softly at the boy who could be no older than nine, but couldn't help the twitch of a smile that graced his usually serious and unreadable expression.

"Hey Kevin..?" _I'd like to be put down…_

"Yes Brat?" _K-Kevin doesn't sound too happy right now…_

"….N-never mind"

"Alright Brat."

The Sinclair's were over at the Baskerville's to attend a lavish party. Glen Baskerville had to leave to attend some business a few hours before the party though so he wasn't there. The other household servants were aloud to attend but Gilbert was putting up a fight, demanding (mostly pleading and crying) to be with Master Glen instead of going to his party. Lord Sinclair saw the boy as a slight annoyance, not much caring it was the boy's birthday and his party and asked his knight, Kevin Regnard to take the boy away to get dressed but he'd run off and Kevin was sent off in pursuit of the little runaway.

"Hey brat," Kevin started, grabbing a frilly shirt for the boy from his wardrobe.

"Yes Kevin?"

"Vincent said you don't usually act like this" He started unbuttoning the younger boy's shirt as he recalled his conversation with the blonde haired two color eyed boy before he went in such for the older, usually calm yet shy brother.

"W-well I don't…" _I've never had a birthday before…and Master Glen isn't even here to celebrate with me….but at least I guess I have Vincent.., "_H-hey I can c-change my o-own cl-lothes!"

Kevin looked up at the boy since he was kneeling; pulling the shirt down his shoulders then off. He shook his head at the flustered appearance of the boy.

"Gilbert, just calm down, I'm a boy, its fine"

"B-but…" _He called me by my name._

"There see, that wasn't so hard," Kevin stood after buttoning the shirt, "but you can put on your own pants" he said tossing the pants at the boy, it falling on top of his head.

The boy turned away from the older and the older turned away from the boy as he changed.

Gilbert looked saddened for a moment before squeaking as he was lifted up into Kevin's arms again then onto his shoulders like Master Glen always does.

"Come on Kid, you're not getting away again." Kevin said walking out the door, ducking slightly so the boy wouldn't hit his head on the doorframe on the way out.

Gilbert sighed softly, crossing his arms atop of the older boys head and laying his hand on top of his arms.

"H-hey Kevin?"

"Yes brat?"

"Does anyone ever ask you to dance?"

"Sometimes." _A lot._

"Vince usually scares off all the girls" a giggle

"Ah, really?" _Like I didn't know that!_

"Hey Kevin?"

"WHAT?" _Geez, what's up with this kid? He Just asked a damn question…. shut up already._

"Will you dance with me? Vince is usually the only one that dances with me, the girls get scared when I'm near him and he's _always _near."

Kevin blinked and lifted his head slightly to look at the boy on his shoulders, with curious watchful eyes, no he wasn't playing with him, he was actually asking him to dance with him, he was indeed asking another male who was in no way related to him or in his age group to dance with him.

Kevin thought for a minute then shrugged, the boy bouncing slightly on his shoulders, "Why not."

Gilbert blushed and smiled sweetly "T-thanks Kevin, you can r-r-r-replace Master Glen tonight!" _Saying replace doesn't feel right._

Kevin was about to ask what he meant but they had already entered the ballroom. He took hold of the boy before placing him on the ground, going to stand by Master Sinclair until the boy came to retrieve him. Gilbert wandered off and Vince grabbed hold of him, dragging him halfway across the room in a sloppy waltz, people giggling at the cute servant brothers.

"Viiiiiiiince! You're spinning too fast" the older of the two whined.

"Onii-chan, stop being a baby!"

Pout.

"I'm not a baby..."

"I know Onii-chan."

Smile.

Another smile.

Gilbert looked up as he saw a shadow hovering over the two. He smiled.

"Hi Kevin!"

"I have to go brat, so if you want that dance we have to do it now."

Gilbert looked saddened but perked up a little when Kevin smiled "O-ok!"

As the two walked away Vincent stared, glared at the back of Kevin's head, clenching his fist until he felt them pierce the skin.

Kevin sighed softly, the song would last maybe three minutes and they had to leave in five, but he'd rather not leave with a sore back from bending over and dancing with the little guy. He rolled his eyes and groaned softly, why'd he agree to this again? Oh yeah, he felt bad for the little guy, he'd been just as distraught when he was younger and Master Sinclair left and didn't take him.

He opted to just pick up the boy, crouching down and putting his hand behind the boy's knees, pushing forward so the boy stumbled and was sitting on his arm, holding onto his shoulders for support. He took the boys left hand and stood. Quite a few people stared at the two. One much younger and sitting on the older boys arm as they did a waltz, well the older one did a one-sided waltz since he was the only one actually with feet on the ground.

The song ended all too early for the blushing raven haired boy, he was having fun, and he liked Kevin. Kevin set the boy down, ruffling his hair lightly.

"Cya around Gilbert" the white haired boy said with a light wave as he walked off to Lord Sinclair's side.

Just then Gilbert felt a hand clasp his shoulder, he turned and beamed up at the violet eyed man, "Master Glen!" he cried out, making a few people turn, including Kevin.

Kevin stared for a moment, frowning lightly _'hmph, I'm not jealous' _he placed his hand in his pocket and walked out the door along with his Master.

"Did you have fun?" Kevin heard the man ask.

"Yes, I got to dance with someone really nice…"

"Hmm...Was she pretty?" _Who's he calling a she?!_

"Uh….y-yes!" _What the hell…?_

By the time Kevin had enough sense to turn around, the crowd had already engulfed the two raven haired males, sadly that would have been the last time he saw the brat until the abyss, but even then, he didn't recognize him..

**OMFGGGGGGGGGG THIS WAS SOOOOOOOOO CRAPPY! Heheh, I think its still cute though, really OOC even though I really don't know how Kevin is,but Gilbert was waaaaaaaaaay off, hes supposed to be shy and quiet, wtf is wrong with me…god…well…I hope I made a suitable excuse with Glen being gone and all.**


End file.
